Mi razón
by Aneiry
Summary: "Hay tantas cosas que quisiera haberte dicho, tantos momentos que me hubiese gustado compartir a tu lado…" "Siempre supe que eras fuerte, y equivocadamente pensé que llegaríamos ambos juntos hasta el final…" "¿Por qué?" "Porque tú eres mi razón" "Porque te amo"


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

Mi razón

Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, en aquel entonces pensaba muchas cosas sobre ti, no me di cuenta en ese entonces, no pensé siquiera en la posibilidad de que te convirtieras en la persona que más amaría en mi vida; ese día, en el juicio tú estabas tan enojada , la furia era visiblemente reflejada en tu rostro ; sé que me odiabas por aquel entonces, sé que en ese momento me convertí para tú en un enemigo más , un ser maligno , un monstruo que debía ser eliminado; y no te culpo , yo aún pienso que lo fui en algún punto de mi vida.

Sabía que tú hablabas mal de mí a mis espaldas, pensabas que yo no me daba cuenta, no sabías que yo oía cada una de tus palabras; pero no me afectaban pues en ese momento poco me importaba lo que pudiesen pensar de mí, cosas peores me habían dicho, me habían maldecido miles de veces antes ¿Porque debía ser diferente entonces? ¿Cuánto podría importarme lo que pensaras de mí? Para mi tú eras una simple mocosa más.

Sin embargo no negaré que hubo momentos en los que me cautivaste conforme más te iba conociendo, momentos en los que me sorprendió tu fortaleza, tu determinación por a cumplir aquello que te proponías; definitivamente pelear a tu lado fue una de las experiencias más emocionantes que pude haber experimentado porque me había dado cuenta de que podía confiar en ti y en tus habilidades tanto como confiaba en las mías, sabía que trabajando juntos los dos podríamos vencer lo que viniese, y en efecto así fue.

Me sentía intrigado hacia ti, para mi eras una persona interesante y ya no me eras indiferente como en un inicio, te llegue incluso a admirar .Pero algo de ti no me gustaba y hacía que aún no me agradaras del todo ,era el hecho que aún eras muy inmadura e impulsiva y peor aún, también bastante egoísta, en especial si se trataba de ese mocoso de Eren; no te detenías ni un poco a analizar la situación, te volvías una persona no muy consciente de la situación y que lo único que pensaba era en pelear contra quien hubiera osado siquiera haberle tocado un cabello al chico. De ser por ti ya te hubieras encerrado a ti y a él en algún lugar donde no le tocaran ni un pelo , olvidando por completo al resto del mundo, claro que como no podías hacer eso, te limitabas a seguirlo cual perrito faldero a donde sea que el fuera como si tu no tuvieses un ideal propio e hicieras todo lo que el creía era correcto, prueba de eso era el que te unieras al ejército solo porque Jeager lo había hecho ; esa parte de ti siempre me decepcionaba y me hacía preguntarme si algún día cambiarías y madurarías .

Pasamos por mucho, pero no fue hasta que secuestraron a Eren que me di cuenta de la verdadera tú, la cual era me era muy interesante. En ese lapso de tiempo cada vez conocía un poco más de ti, incluso supe que compartíamos un pasado similar: habíamos perdido a nuestras familias a edades tan tempranas, la vida no nos había sido justa. Pero también ambos habíamos encontrado a alguien que nos había sacado de ahí, que nos había rescatado de esa oscuridad que nos había caído encima, tu casi inmediatamente después de perderlo todo, yo tuve que esperar un poco más…tal vez esa era la causa de que los dos fuéramos tan parecidos; porque lo éramos, tú no te habías dado cuenta, pero yo sí, éramos tan similares que cuando te veía me veía a mi reflejado cuando era más joven, me sentía tan identificado contigo.

Logramos rescatar a Eren, y entonces volviste a ser la misma de antes y una vez más, me decepcionaste cosa que nunca demostré.

Pasaron muchas cosas a partir de ese momento, la muerte de Kenny, la coronación de un nuevo Rey, en este caso Reina, el intento de recuperar el muro María, y con eso el sacrificio de muchos valientes soldados a manos de esa maldita bestia.

Y entonces perdí a la única persona que me importaba, aquella que me motivaba a seguir; le había dejado morir, pero lo había hecho para salvarlo de este mundo atroz cruel, para dejarlo finalmente descansar o al menos de eso me quería convencer yo.

Pero a pesar de tener eso en mente para mí fue algo tan doloroso, como si me hubiesen arrebatado lo único que poseía y me hubiesen devuelto al pozo de mierda en el que alguna vez había vivido. ¿Qué razón tenía ya mi vida? ¿Porque pelearía ahora? ¿De que servía mi fuerza ahora sino era para protegerle?

Lo sabía, sabía que tenía un deber, y por esa única razón viviría, para cumplir no solo la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin, sino que también lo haría por las miles de promesas que había hecho a cada soldado que había caído en batalla, haría que el sacrificio y muerte de todos mis compañeros de la Legión valiese la pena.

Pero no tienes idea del cuanto pesaba está responsabilidad, cada día era una agonía para mí, pensamientos y pesadillas, en las que se repetía cada muerte de cada uno de los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros. Y todos esos recuerdos se amontonaban en mi mente, me estaba volviendo loco. En la Legión todos pensaban que yo era inmune a todo sentimiento, de pena, lástima o dolor, y yo tenía que fingir que en efecto así era, porque si yo caía y dejaba que me consumiesen esos sentimientos, caían todas las esperanzas de los demás, de todos los que creían y creyeron en mí. Pero el hecho de no decir nada, de guardarme todo ese sufrimiento y cerrarme ante todos, fue lo que poco a poco me fue destruyendo.

Y entonces apareciste tú, ese día, en mi momento de mayor debilidad; probablemente te haya sorprendió verme así, no lo sé, no vi tu expresión cuando llegaste .Recuerdo que entraste a mi oficina; no habías perdido siquiera permiso para pasar, y me sentí tan humillado porque que me vieras de ese modo, y más si se trataba de ti. Pero contrario a lo que pensé que harías ,me tomaste de los hombros y me hablaste , brindándome tu apoyo; porque solo tú podías entenderme ,solo tú, porque éramos iguales, porque tú eras la única que tenía el poder de sobrevivir a esto, al igual que yo. —Este mundo es cruel capitán, pero también es hermoso, y vale la pena seguir viviendo en él.

Y entonces lo decidí, tu serías mi razón, mi motivo, pelearía no por ti, si no a tu lado.

Nunca supe en que momento me dejaste de odiar, y me empezaste a ver de otra forma, quizá mientras entrenábamos e intentábamos demostrarle al otro que éramos un oponente digno, o tal vez mientras pasábamos las tardes juntos hablando acerca de nuestras vidas, conociéndonos cada vez un poco más, o cuando oíamos la lluvia sentados uno a lado del otro, o quizá sucedió cuando simplemente disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro sin decir palabra alguna.

También recuerdo el momento en el que te bese por primera vez, fue algo que inesperado, momentáneo, pero había sido algo maravilloso, único, por muy cursi que pueda sonar viniendo de mí, fue uno de los momentos en los que me sentí más vivo y feliz; pensé que me soltarías una enorme bofetada por haberme siquiera atrevido a tocar tus labios, pero para sorpresa mía me correspondiste con la misma intensidad que yo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, ya no había marcha atrás; por primera vez en mi vida experimentaba ese dulce sentimiento que era llamado amor.

No empezamos una relación de inmediato, fue algo lento, y tuvo muchas caídas, enojos, insultos e incluso malentendidos; pero también reconciliaciones, besos, abrazos, momentos en los que ambos aprendíamos a amar al lado del otro.

Nunca te dije te amo, sabes que nunca fui muy expresivo, me costaba exteriorizar mis sentimientos por medio de palabras; pero sé que tú sabias que yo te quería más que cualquier otra cosa, sabía que tú entendías que yo era de pocas palabras porque una vez más era un rasgo que compartíamos.

No obstante el tiempo avanza rápido, y hay tantas cosas que quisiera haberte dicho, tantos momentos que me hubiese gustado compartir a tu lado; y míranos ahora, siempre supe que eras fuerte, y equivocadamente pensé que llegaríamos ambos juntos hasta el final.

Lo siento tanto, siento tener que ser yo el que te deje; siento ser el que haya perdido está batalla, siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a tu lado.

He perdida gran parte de la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo, ya no siento mis piernas, ni mis brazos.

Todo se vuelve tan oscuro, puedo escuchar que me hablas, me pides cosas que ya no puedo cumplir, y lo lamento tanto.

— ¡Me prometiste que jamás te irías!

¿Estas llorando?

— ¡Que jamás me dejarías!

Por favor no llores, perdóname por favor pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se debilita cada vez más, el charco de sangre se hace más grande conforme el tiempo transcurre, y estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener mis ojos abiertos. No tengo salvación, ambos lo sabemos. Lo único que veo es tu rostro, lleno de lágrimas, quisiera poder moverme y alzar mi mano para borrar cada una de ella, pero no puedo…

— ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque tenías que ser tan impulsivo?! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Porque?! ¿Porque?

¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque tú eres mi razón, porque no iba a permitir que nadie te dañara... por eso decidí dar mi vida por la tuya.

—Porque te amo, Mikasa.

Mi visión se vuelve cada vez más borrosa y solo veo tu silueta. Lo último que logró sentir son tus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro mientras unes tus labios con los míos, en un último beso.

—Yo también te amo, Levi.

Y entonces todo acabó.


End file.
